(1) Field of the Invention:
This invention relates to tennis rackets of the type having metal frames such as those formed of aluminum extrusions and throat portions positioned between adjacent portions thereof to complete the typical oval shape of the head.
(2) Description of the Prior Art:
Prior rackets of this type may be seen in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,702,701, 3,814,423 and 3,912,268.
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,702,701 a plastic throat takes the form of a member having a transverse arcuate curve in its area to which the strings are attached, elongated oppositely curved side portions which engage substantial areas of the metal frame and a deep centrally disposed cutaway area therebetween to form a relatively rigid structure.
The present invention discloses a throat with an arcuate curving member adjacent the strings, pivotally secured at its ends to a pair of oppositely disposed curving U-shaped support brackets affixed to the portions of the metal frame so as to form a flexible yet strong throat in the tennis racket.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,814,423 discloses a plastic throat wherein the cutaway area between the oppositely curving ends is transversely straight so that the arcuate curve of the end of the part adjoining the strings forms an area of smallest thickness in the throat midway between the oppositely disposed curving sides thereof.
In the present invention the throat is so formed as to define two oppositely disposed support brackets with an arcuate curving member pivotally secured therebetween.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,912,268 discloses a plastic throat in a tennis racket with its upper and lower areas defining oppositely disposed transverse curves so that the thinnest cross sectional area of the throat is midway between the sides thereof where it joins the metal frame of the racket.
In the present invention a flexible metal throat comprises an arcuate curving member pivotally secured at its ends to oppositely disposed metal support brackets affixed to the curved portions of the frame so as to provide a greater degree of flexibility to the head of the racket.